


Bar Night

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anita kicks ass, Caustic isnt in it cuz hes grumpy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: People make the mistake of challenging Anita to arm wrestling while everyone else drinks and has a much needed break from the arena.





	Bar Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am and I love Apex.

“Hey Elliot?”

“Yeah Ajay?”

“Shouldn’t we stop them?”

“Why ruin the fun?”

Ajay covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the laughter she couldn’t quite stop. Anita stared down the man across the table from her, a eyes pure venom and mouth set in a frown. The poor bastard was the fifth to challenge her in the last hour and it didn’t seem like the flow of people would stop anytime soon. With both their elbows on the table and about $50 in bets on Anita’s side, Elliot shouted go to initiate the next round. The man looked bigger than Anita but Ajay wasn’t surprised when his arm was pinned to the table in mere seconds with a loud thud. He grumbled and shuffled away from the table, throwing a ten on the table in defeat. Anita tossed back another shot and slammed the glass into the table daring anyone foolish enough to challenge her. “C’mon now, how about someone with a pair actually try this time eh?”

Ajay watched Elliot shake his head in disbelief. “She’s had at LEAST 9 of those, how is she not even flinching? What kind of steel is that woman made of?”

She shrugged, “God only knows, but I’ve never seen her drunk. Probably a good thing, she’d get alcohol poisoning and I’m off duty. Left the little one at home.”

Patrons of the bar were still cheering and celebrating Anita’s victory, but she only cracked her knuckles and looked bored. Ajay smiled knowing that she was just putting on a face. It was all one of her many tactics; if she looked bored people would mistake her for cocky and puff up their own chests to challenge her. She’d heard a few of Anita’s stories of her time spent in camps, stuck with soldiers who treated everything like a joke instead of understanding the gravity of the situation and how much it annoyed it. She didn’t allow herself to look like she was having fun but Ajay saw the smirk rising on in the corners of her mouth, likely the alcohol slowly having an affect. 

Her friends were all scattered throughout the bar in various states of intoxication. Elliot having left her side, was apparently feeling confident after pounding back the last of whatever colorful cocktail he’d found, was trying (and arguably failing due to the stuttering) to flirt with Bloodhound, who had somehow worked a straw under their mask and was sipping on a drink through a curly straw. Elliot was a bit of a lightweight and the drinks gave him an even bigger confidence boost. He was known for being deadly in the ring but in a bar the man could charm the damn birds out of the trees if he tried hard enough. His smile made both men and women swoon and she’d seen him more than once disappear into the bathroom only to come out with messy hair and a phone number in his hand. When Bloodhound first showed up though, Elliot’s attention had been solely on them. Bloodhound was quiet and preferred sitting alone but she’d also seen them lean towards Elliots ear and her friend pull back with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

Octavio had a girl seated on each side of him and was no doubt recounting one of his many borderline idiotic and damn near suicidal stunts. It was fascinating to watch him talk. He was all frantic gestures and great sweeping arms as he talked almost as fast as he could run. Absolutely no one was surprised when he’d been the first to challenge Anita despite being skinnier than a twig and being barely able to do a push up. He’d at least put on a show despite having no chance, but Octavio wasn’t known to just ignore a challenge even if it seemed impossible. When he lost he’d sulked away pouting for a few moments until a few of his fans recognized him and started chatting him up.

Wraith was snoozing on the bar completely out cold after trying to challenge Makoa to a shooting contest. The girl was tiny and she’d been done faster than expected. Pathfinder was behind the bar slipping a cloth under Wraiths head and wiping drool from her cheek. The robot brushed hair off her cheek to keep it from getting caught in the stud in her nose, and Wraith didn’t even flinch at the touch. A sudden chorus of ooo’s and aaa’s spread across the bar and Ajay turned to see Makoa had taken a seat across from Anita. “Oh this’ll be good.”

She saw Elliot excitedly drag Bloodhound by the arm closer to the table despite the muffled what she could only assume were protests they sputtered. The noise stirred Wraith but upon seeing the matchup she just snorted and went back to sleep. Makoa was definitely the most social person out of them and he’d been clapping them on the backs and giving them hugs all night. He’d clearly been out making friends since a small gaggle of people were cheering him on and cracking jokes as the jolly giant placed his arm on the table. His face had a rosy flush from the shots he’d had with Wraith but his eyes sparkled and Ajay could see he was in this to win. If anyone matched Anita in pure strength it was him, even if he was much taller and looked bulkier than she was. Sipping her drink, Anita eyed Makoa up and put her arm back on the table. Makoa grabbed her hand in a firm grip and laughed, “Someone make sure to have a stretcher ready for the loser!”

Ajay shook her head. 

With Elliot’s cry to begin the match, everyone went quiet watching the two intently. Veins in Makoa’s arms were popping under the skin and his laughter had died down as he focussed on Anita. She didn’t look bored anymore, leaning forward and actually putting some effort into the match. Ajay swore she heard cracking from one of their hands since the grip looked painfully tight, but neither champion seemed to notice. Sweat was gathering on Makoa’s face while Anita bit her lip and pushed even harder. Breaths were held and all bets seemed off since this was by far the longest anyone had lasted against Anita all night. Electricity felt like it was crackling through the air and Elliot’s nervous fingernail biting accompanied by Octavio’s excited bouncing was infectious as she noticed her nails digging into her palms in anticipation. 

Makoa’s hand was beginning to shake, starting slow but becoming more rapid and violent. His expression cracked only for a moment, but it was enough for Anita to smile and give a final push against his arm. It smacked into the table with enough force Ajay was shocked there was no crack in the wood. Everyone regardless of bets cheered, whoops and screams of joy resounded through the bar to a deafening level. Makoa chuckled as he rubbed his arm and ordered another shot for the victor. Anita downed it and stood up, stretching out her back and shoulders. Laughing, Ajay walked up beside her and patted her shoulder, “Congrats to the champion of the ring and the current title holder for this fine place.” 

She was surprised when Anita put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close for a hug. She wasn’t however, surprised when she smelled the alcohol and suspected it was behind the rather public display of affection that she was definitely not known for. Anita kissed the top of her head and looked down at Ajay with the smirk she knew well. Her dog tags glinted in the low light of the bar and bumped her head as she rested her head on Anita’s chest. “I’m about ready to head home myself. Isn’t your place a ways away?” 

“Hm? A bit I suppose. What are you gettin’ at now?”

Anita shrugged innocently, “It’s not too late for a nightcap if you don’t feel like making the trek back tonight.”

Ajay raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded towards the door, “I could do with some company.”

As the pair walked out she saw Elliot ahead of her with Bloodhound at his side and winked at him when he turned around and gave her a very excited thumbs up. Makoa had picked up Wraith and was carrying her to a taxi outside while Octavio practically danced down the street still chatting with the pair he’d been with early. Pathfinder waved as they left, a smiley face lighting up the screen on his chest. Ajay leaned closer into Anita as they were hit with the cool night air, leeching warmth though Anita didn’t seem to mind. A break from the combat was more than welcome, especially when she didn’t have to take it alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm probably gonna write some more small stuff, probably some smutty smut. If you have suggestions lemme know. I usually write more mature stuff so if you've got any nasty ideas hit me up I love them. Or just ideas in general I need to get back in the habit of writing more.


End file.
